


Regicide

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Sorrowful Thorns [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lore - Freeform, Short, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Dredgen Yor and Thorn, Thalor went undefeated in crucible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regicide

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Destiny lore, it's so much fun. Do let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Certain individuals do not take to heart the responsibility that comes with being a guardian, they are brash, loud, boastful, full of pride at their appointment. The titan Thalor was one such individual, while it was true that he possessed at least a modicum of skill in the crucible, he tended to stick around the lower leagues. Due to this fact he was one of the three people to challenge the record of Dredgen Yor for being undefeated.

 

The other was a warlock, he was noble and possessed no designs on glory, only seeking to hone his impressive combat skills and attempt to educate his kind on the wonders of the gun as opposed to relying too much on their talents. He fought in the high leagues, and Dredgen Yor had no quarrel with him. It was Thalor he wanted to dispose of.

 

The morning of the twenty second of May rolled around in heavy mist, and while the Guardians attempting to sharpen their blades in the crucible had to contend with a severe visibility hamper. The most drastic effect this had was to make it easier for Dredgen Yor to conceal himself in the transport to the abandoned tower on the city's edge where Lord Shaxx was hosting today's single elimination rumble matches.

 

He stepped off the transport and was directed to his starting spot, noting on his way the locations Shaxx would be supplying them with more unique brands of ammunition, Yor liked those, they added extra spice to certain situations. Even if the match didn't last long enough to use them.

 

The match began and he ran forward, rounding a corner and firing Thorn once, catching an arm before his first opponent finally caught on and hurled a knife inexpertly in his direction. Yor turned to smoke and caught it from the air as it exited what had been the back of his head; returning it to its very confused sender and laughing coldly at the confused expression on the face of the amateur hunter he had just killed. This was far too easy, he suspected he could enter Amanda Holliday and she'd remain undefeated in these leagues. Pathetic.

 

A sniper blinked in above him, more prepared than his prior comrade. Sadly that was not enough, Yor turned to the side, planting a foot on the wall and running up it for two paces before executing a graceful backflip over his dazed opponent, snagging the underside of his helm on the way down and dragging him back to earth to shatter his shielding. As the limp body lay on the ground Yor grabbed the falling rifle and slammed the butt of the gun into the Warlock's head, bludgeoning him to death with his own weapon.

 

The counter in his heads up display ticked down another notch, notifying him that only three remained, himself, Thalor, and another hunter. A sickening crack sounded behind him, and said hunter fell over, the contents of his helm splattered all over the floor and the fist of the titan that had just killed him. Yor sighed and sagged his shoulders.

_ “Must _ you make such a mess?”

 

Thalor simply charged him with a grunt, knocking Thorn up into the air as Yor slowly spun it on his finger, not even attempting to bring it to level. A fist arcing with lightning sprang in to his right and Yor ducked beneath it's harmless swing, he hadn't so much as been scratched this match and he wasn't going to start now. He sprung up, slamming his knee into the titan's guard and counting his weapon's rotations in the air as he spun to redirect the momentum of a punch past him, sidestepping into another spin to bring his knife in between Thalor’s shoulder blades, reaching up to pluck Thorn from the air and shadestepping backwards as his opponent tried to punch again.

 

He came up with Thorn level and pulled the trigger, the round hit Thalor straight between the eyes, spreading poison as the titan flew at him in one final gambit. Yor jumped, planting a firm hand on Thalor's faceplate and swinging his entire body up and over the titan. He landed on his feet and spun, bringing Thorn up with his cloak billowing around his shoulders as he followed the directions whispering in the edges of his mind.

_ “Kill, oh bearer mine” _

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
